tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Scout Guy
Major Scout Guy''' was once a TF2 Freak Hunter much like Orangeman, coincidentally he is also a old colleague and friend of his, he has since defected from this line of work after him realising he was a TF2 Freak himself. He looks like a red scout with the plainswalker goggles on. He was created by Steam User Stylx (YouTuber Name Shirosaki97). His theme music is from the Crash Bash soundrack,which isPogo Padlock . Behaviour and Personality Major Scout Guy acts like a typical scout for the most part, acting cocky, insulting his enemies in battle e.c.t. but when he is around his friends he becomes happy, energetic and actually helpful, he has a certain amount of pride of who he is, an example of this is when he introduces himself to someone, saying " I am the Major Scout Guy" pointing at his chest with a smug smile on his face. In battle he usually stayed calm and collected, only spitting out a one-liner or insult if he feels as if he is winning, this is because he is well aware of how quite pathetically weak his body is and knowing that getting hit could be his ultimate undoing, but, despite how calm he is usually anyone who has rattled him in the past (a.k.a Ninjineer) can get under his skin, making him agitated. Since Major is a human and Gmod Monster he is considered a passive monster, since he doesn't go attacking random civilians or people and actually helps them out sometimes. He seems to be in a rivalry between Ningineer for reasons unknown, the most likely awnser being that they crossed paths while Major was still a Gmod Monster Hunter and they fought, they seem to respect each other's prowess but at the same time will constantly bad mouth each other, traits that both of them don't usually exhibit all that much. Abilities Major Scout Guy is similar to orangeman in that he is human and that he is incredibly fragile compared to other Gmod Monster (Even more so because he is a scout), while he is only human, he is a skilled tactician and is very fast on his feet (quite literally). His only distinctly inhuman ability is that he is incredibly fast (even for scouts standards), agile and perceptive, being able to dodge projectiles and attacks coming at him in what seems like a blink of an eye, this ability of his is his lifeline against Gmod Monsters since he is really just a normal scout in most other aspects. His ability enables him to utilise handstands and cartwheel dodges to keep his opponents in the dark on what he will do next, which gives him the initiative. His enhanced agility also improves his Hand-to-Hand combat slightly making him able to fist fight with low tier monsters on par, despite his enhanced hand to hand abilities, he is still a weak close combat fighter. The origins to his powers are from his leg muscles and nerve and sensory receptors being genetically modified from a young age, during the process, his myocyte (Muscle Cells) in his legs mutated, giving him increased running ability and increased agility, and his reaction times were also heightend from the tampering done to his nerve cells in his eyes, which also inadvertently made him more perceptive. Because of his genetically modified body, Major can utilise the full potential of his mutated muscles for a short period of time (Around about half a minute) ,augmenting his already heightend speed, agility and perception and also augmenting his physical prowess also, making him comparable to the increased strength of Madic in terms of brute strength, this means he become more effective in close combat against higher tier monsters. The only thing physically different about Major when he is like is is that the muscles in his arms look slightly bigger and that he experiences lethargy and pants heavily while using his attack boost. To compensate for his lack of offensive power Major Scout has normally, he has a modified scattergun, while it looks like a normal scattergun on the outside, his one was made to use a variety of different ammunition, he has 4 known types of ammo for his scattergun, which is colour coded. Red Shell - A powerful slug which is specifically made to damage the tougher Gmod Monsters, it is the most used ammunition but seems to be ironically the least effective, only working on the monsters that have standard protection (for their status) Monsters such as Blockgineer and Heavydile are completely unaffected and Monsters who are just too powerful (Vagineer upwards) are usually also unaffected. Orange Shell - A incindiary shell that sets the target on fire, the shell splits off into 8 pellets then strikes the target, burning them, this shell would also be unaffective against monsters like Blockgineer and Heavydile, along with monsters who have fire resistance (Buddhist Murder Pyro) while being effective against monsters associated with ice (Cyro, Medizard e.c.t.). Blue Shell - A frost shell that freezes the target in ice, this shell is the complete opposite to the incindiary shell, only firing one pellet which freezes the place that it hit the enemy (arm, leg), the monsters it has a effect on are also the opposite of the incindiary, since this would be Major Scout's only shell that would hinder Heavydile and Blockgineer while being uneffective against monsters like Cyro. Yellow Shell - An electrical shell that stuns the target for a brief moment, this shell seems to work on most monsters, the only monsters that seem to not get stunned are monsters whose skin cannot get penertrated (once again Blockgineer and Heavydile along with Soldine and Robosol are examples), Major seems to use this one the most effectivley since it gives him the best edge in battles, being able to strike first. Also, despite Major's main use for the yellow shell being to stun enemies, the shell would deal a sufficient amount of damage to any monster comprised of water (only sufficient damage because the yellow shell was meant to paralyze the opponent, not damage them), but since Major at this moment in time had not come across any water-based gmod monsters yet or heard of any, this is only in theory. Faults and Weaknesses Major's most crippling weakness is that he is as fragile as a scout, therefore many monsters could easily kill him in one hit, which means he has to fully rely on his ability to dodge attacks, therefore if his movements are hindered or that just the monster Major is fighting is just to fast for him, he is doomed. Unbeknownst to Major though, a TF2 Freak called Edo Soldier and his master have noted this shortcoming and have made preperations to create some sort of sturdy, but lightweight armour to combat this problem, not only for Major's sake but for others who would benefit from the armour also. Another weakness of his is that he is near defenceless without his scattergun when in his normal state, only being able to fight hand to hand against low tier monsters and then only holding his own, also the fact that if the monster in question was smart they could knock the gun out of his hand or even destroy it, sealing Major Scout's fate, this is offplayed somewhat by Major's Powerboost, but still poses a huge problem for him if he isn't able to use his scattergun. Lastly his scattergun's ammo doesn't work on certain monsters (Heavydile) and given their strong and resilient nature would easily overpower Major Scout Guy, most likely killing him if they got their hands on him, which makes Scout Guy have to hide in case that happens, the Powerboost also downplays this risk, but the chances of Major defeating the likes of powerful mosnters like Heavydile in only half a minute is impossible. Despite the power boost Major gets if he uses the full potential of his genetically modified body, he can only do this for around half a minute, and because he is using more energy than a normal human should, he uses up nutrients that humans need to survive at a alarming rate. Also because of the muscle gain Major gets to his arms and legs, if he uses his power boost too much at a time his muscles will start to degenerate and eventually completely degenerate all together, making so even using the boost spairingly, a risk to his well being. His physical defences also substantially lower also because of the bone structure being crushed under his muscle mass, ironically making him even more frail than before. Quotes I am Major Scout Guy! Dude you would get a closed casket at the ugly cemertary Your clock just got cleaned rummy! Other Major Scout Guy's name is made up from various sentences in the scout's domination lines What is your major malfunction brother? '''I am the scout here! Heyhey look, he shapeshifted into a dead guy! There are several indications that Major was an actual major in the HECU at sometime, the first of these indications is in his name, Major Scout Guy, the second is his overwhelming pride in who he is, always exclaiming to someone "I am Major Scout Guy!" when he makes his appearence, another giveaway to this is that he was a former colleague of Orangeman, another HECU mercenary for hire, his belligerent nature could also be a indication of him being a commander,which if he was a major would be a commandor of 120 soldiers, the final and probably the most believable indication would be that he is a skilled tactition, which a major would need in their line of duty.